easter_and_easter_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
There Really is an Easter Bunny
"There Really is an Easter Bunny" is the second Easter episode of the animated series The Busy World of Richard Scarry. Plot In Huckle Cat's backyard, he, Lowly Worm, and Billy Dog, are acting out space mission control, but Huckle's little sister Sally and her two friends Robbie and Bridget, head out to tell them about an Easter egg hunt. Billy dismisses it as "little kid" stuff. Sally denies that, saying the Easter Bunny brings eggs to everyone. The three big boys head to the park to continue, leaving the kindergarten trio downcast, much to the concern of Hilda Hippo. When the trio tells her about the situation, and that Huckle and Lowly won't be going, Hilda says it means that they'll miss out, as the Easter Bunny doesn't come to non-believers. Sally is so determined to make them believe that she decides to ask her mother to help with some Easter eggs. Behind all backs, Hilda plans on helping out. Back inside the Cat family house, Mother Cat demonstrates dipping eggs in pink and blue dye (one end for each color, leaving a middle stripe white), and tells them to take eggs out of the red bowl (with a yellow band just under the rim), as she had boiled those, but those in the green bowl are still raw. Huckle comes in, and Sally offers him a chance to decorate with them, but he declines, as he had just come for a makeshift microphone for mission control: a wooden spoon. He adds that besides, Billy says astronauts don't believe in that stuff. Determined to change their minds, Sally takes an egg (from the wrong bowl) to color it. Meanwhile, Hilda sews herself a bunny costume. Back at the park, in an attempt to hold down mission control, Lowly ends up launching himself (out of his shoe). Bridget sneaks an egg into it, Sally sneaks one into Billy's hat (only to get shocked when he puts it on and it cracks), and while Huckle tries to catch Lowly, Robbie sneaks an egg into the back pocket of Huckle's pants. When Huckle catches him, Billy accuses Robbie, but Sally clears that up, and Bridget admits her part. Lowly takes the egg as a gift, but Billy takes it away and tells the kindergarten trio to go home and leave them alone. Meanwhile, a pink figure has put an egg in the rocket. Back outside the grocery store, the trio attempts buying cabbage to lure the Easter Bunny and show the big boys that he is real, but with help from Turnip Goat, they find out carrots are more pleasing and easier to carry than cabbage. They leave the carrots while Huckle, Lowly, and Billy are looking for the space rocket. Meanwhile, the pink figure from earlier leaves an Easter egg in Lowly's hat. The big boys attempt to find out about these tricks that Sally and her gang are up to. Hilda, in her newly-sewn costume, acts as the Easter Bunny, but trips over a carrot, exposing herself to the children. Billy blames Sally and her friends for this plan and doesn't believe her when she says they didn't know about Hilda's part. Hilda clears it up and promises they're not hers or the trio's. The kindergarten trio tries telling the mission control trio that it was the Easter Bunny. Eventually, she is shown, leaving eggs and picking up carrots. The mission control trio finds out there really is an Easter Bunny, and Hilda says the Easter Bunny will come to those who believe, and they leave for the Easter Egg hunt, but Billy tells them not to go without Mission Control. Category:1997 releases Category:Episodes Category:Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Originally aired on Showtime Category:Specials based on books Category:Articles that need a picture